Cliquish
by olivejuice26
Summary: A little one-shot about unlikely friendships and young love. For my beta, Chicsarah, on her birthday. Rated M for a bit of citrus.


**For my beta and sweet friend, Chicsarah. Happy Birthday, doll. This is just a plot bunny from my head and I felt she deserved a sweet little story for her birthday. Hope you enjoy.**

 ***For obvious reasons, I didn't have her beta this surprise. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

"Hey! Watch where you're going, ass hole," I yelled, watching his retreating form down the hall, Cullen emblazoned on his baggy blue soccer jersey.

He turned around, shot me a glare and a middle finger, and kept walking.

"Why does he hate you so bad?" Alice asked, the ink around her eyes crinkling as she considered why Edward Cullen, star soccer player and overall cool kid took the time to make it known that he didn't like me.

"Hell if I know," I said, brushing it off and adjusting my t-shirt over my long, baggy pants.

My inky black dyed hair hung heavy around my shoulders, whereas Alice went with a spiky, short Mohawk with blue tips. We were the notorious goth kids, us, her boyfriend, Jasper, and a few others at the school. We sat together at lunch, hung out together on weekends, and stuck with each other as we had for the last three years.

My parents had long since stopped fighting this "phase" they thought I was going through. They figured I'd grow out of it in a few years, and the truth was, there were a lot of days that I wondered why I still dressed like I did. I mean, I didn't mind the way I looked. I was pale anyway, so add a few rings to my ears and some heavy eye makeup and I just made myself more unapproachable, which was how I preferred it.

My only upkeep was dying my hair, but that's what I had Alice for. She helped me with it once a month, and together we were a force to be reckoned with.

"Whatever, let's go," she said, walked towards the lunch room.

"You go on ahead. I've got to run by the library for something," I explained, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Again?" She asked, narrowing her gaze. "For the third time this week?"

"I'm a fast reader, Alice. You know that," I told her.

"Whatever," she said with a humph, turning and making her way down the hall towards the lunch room. Once she rounded the corner, I went the same direction, the opposite way of the library, and made a sharp left turn towards the back school doors toward the mobile units that housed a few extra classrooms.

I walked quickly around to the far side of the school, where nobody ever was, and slipped around the old, empty vending machine that had been sitting back here as long as I'd been attending Forks High School.

Taking a deep breath, I tossed my bag to the ground and leaned against the wall, pulling my phone from my pocket while I waited.

Finally, I heard the quick footsteps approaching and smiled to myself, looking up to watch as he turned to find me in our usual spot.

"Bella," he whispered, reaching out his arms and scooping me up into them, pressing me against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Took you long enough," I grinned, tugging in the ring in the bottom right of my lip before he used his mouth to pry it free and put his lips against mine.

"I fucking missed you," he groaned, putting his mouth on my neck and pushing against me.

"I've been right here," I whispered, feeling tingles everywhere as he continued to assault my neck with his tongue, finding my pulse point.

"Baby, why are we doing this?" He asked, between kisses, his mouth coming back up to meet mine.

"You know why," I told him sadly.

We'd been over this several times in the four months that our clandestine relationship had been going on. I was the goth girl. He was the jock. He was incredibly popular and I was virtually nonexistent. My friends thought his friends were douche bags. His friends thought mine were freaks. He had a legion of harpies pining after him who subjected me to their locker room gossip almost daily. I had a one Eric Yorkie vying for my affections.

"But I want to be with you. I want to walk down the halls holding your hand, not bumping into you in the halls to drop notes into your bag about when and where to meet, all while pretending to be an asshole to you," he said, and if possible, I was sure my pale face grew even whiter.

"What note?" I asked cautiously, hoping beyond hope he was referring to some other forgotten time.

"The one I dropped into your bag earlier..." He trailed, his face growing serious as he took in my look. I'd forgotten to leave the pocket unzipped. There was no note in my bag.

"Mother fucker," I said, at the same time as he whispered a rushed "shit."

"I'll go back and look for it. Wait here," he told me, but before either of us moved the bell rang and we had to leave for class.

"Baby, don't worry about it. I'll find it. It will be okay," he assured, and I wanted to believe him. "Hey, look at me, gorgeous," he whispered, reaching to put his hand under my chin and lift it up. I looked up and into his pretty green eyes, feeling some of my tension dissipate.

"It will be okay. Trust me?" He asked.

I nodded, nervously tugging on my lip ring again.

"I love you," he said, leaning in to kiss my forehead and then bending down to pick up my bag for me.

"I love you, too," I said back softly. We were quite the pair, Edward and I. The goth girl and the jock boy, head over heals in love with each other but shackled to secrecy because of our different social circles.

I sighed, wondering how I had gotten so lucky to be with him and simultaneously so cursed by being unacceptable to society's standards.

That afternoon, I sat at the two person table I shared with Edward in biology, acting indifferent to his presence as usual. Little did anyone know that this class was the very reason we were in this predicament.

On the first day of class earlier this year, we'd been randomly seated by the teacher and paired with our table partners for a semester long project that involved long hours of research, work, and studying. I'd been worried at first that I was going to have to do all of the work, because I didn't know Edward that well and assumed he was just a dumb jock. So imagine my surprise when he was the first to coordinate meet ups for us to start working together. He had one of the highest GPA's in the Junior class and wasn't about to jeopardize it.

We spent countless hours after his football practices meeting at the town library, or during study hall, or even on the weekends. The project was a genetics project that took a lot of research and constant data updates, so we'd ended up spending a lot of free time around each other.

It was awkward at first because we didn't know each other. But Edward had been so kind. He didn't treat my like the pariah that his friends seemed to think I was. He was genuine and helpful. He was funny and fun to be around, and he opened me up from some of the shyness that kept me so quiet.

Eventually, when the daylight grew shorter, we decided it would be easier to meet after dinner at one or the other's houses.

My parents, of course, had welcomed him with open arms. All we did was sit at the table to work, talking and joking with each other, but they were thrilled to see me hanging around him.

His parents, on the other hand, were noticeably uncomfortable with my presence. They didn't even argue when we'd go up to his room to work, because they were sure their son was in no way doing anything unsavory with his scary lab partner.

And for a while, they were quite right. We'd sit on the floor of his room, listening to music that we surprisingly agreed on, and working on our project. Once the project was over, we decided to continue being study buddies, since we were in four of the same classes. And so it went that once or twice a week, we'd meet up at his house or mine after school to study and do our homework. It was an unlikely friendship but one that I'd come to treasure.

We never went public with it because I knew people just wouldn't understand. He said he'd have been fine to, but he respected my wishes not to, so at school we continued to act like we couldn't give another care about each other.

One night toward the end of the semester, we were up in his room quizzing each other for our English final the next day. We'd made stacks of cards with questions and were seeing who could get the most questions correct.

"Okay, last one. You get this right and you win. You get it wrong and we tie," he said, smirking.

"Bring it," I laughed, sitting up on my knees on the floor where we'd been spread out studying.

"This title character had a daughter named Lavinia," he said, just barely finishing this question before I shouted "Titus Andronicus!"

"That is...correct!" He said, laughing at my exuberance when I lifted up and threw my arms in the air. Just as I did, though, I lost my balance and started tumbling forward.

His strong arms reached for me and caught my by the waist as I fell basically into his lap.

"Sorry, I..." I started, but he didn't let me finish before his lips met mine in a rush. It took my brain about five seconds before I realized what was happening. I broke away and leaned back, looking him in the eye as his arms were still around me.

"Edward, what are you..." I started before he cut me off again with another kiss.

"But we can't..." I tried to say again.

"Bella?" He said, his face flushed and his pupils dilated.

"Huh?" I managed to squeak out.

"Shhh," he said softly, and when he put his lips on mine a third time, I didn't stop him. My heart was racing and the butterflies in my stomach were demanding as I felt this strong, handsome boy hold me to him and kiss me as if the air from my lungs could make him immortal.

We stayed like that, only moving to readjust so that he laid me down on the floor and settled on top of me, continuing to kiss me. He tugged at my lip ring and winked when I groaned, and I felt the affect it was having on him. I could feel the affect it had on me, too, and no amount of rational thinking could explain what was happening right now.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," he whispered after we finally broke apart for air.

"But...why?" I asked, confused as to what desire I could possible have to him.

"Because, Bella, you're the smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl I've ever met," he told me sincerely.

"But you could have anyone, Edward. Why me? Why not Jessica or Victoria or Lauren?" I asked, cringing as I said the names of the three girls who hated me most.

"I just told you why. If I wanted vapid and clueless, I'd go for it. I want intelligent and funny. I want someone I can talk to and share myself with. I want you," he said again.

"Edward, I...but what about at school? Nobody is going to accept this," I said, gesturing back and forth between us as he rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand and keeping his other arm wrapped around my stomach.

"Bella, I don't give a shit what people think. Do you?"

"Kind of, yeah. Alice and the others, they'd never get it. And your friends hate me. Mike asked me earlier what it was like to sleep in a coffin," I said, and Edward laughed.

"Yeah, some of the other guys told me what you said. What was it again?" He smiled.

"I told him it was dark and very roomy, probably like the inside of his boxers," I said, smiling despite myself.

"Bella, I don't give a shit what Newton or anyone says. So fucking what if we don't conform to societal norms," he shrugged.

"Let's just...maybe keep it private for now?" I asked. "I'm not saying I don't want to explore this because I do. I just don't think I'm ready to out us. Is that...okay?"

"I'll wait as long as you want. Please just tell me that in private, I get to do more of this," he whispered, placing his lips on mine again, holding my tight and telling me without words what I had already come to mean to him.

I snapped back to reality when Mr. Banner walked in wheeling the giant, ancient TV behind him. A murmuring of appreciation spread around the class at the sight, and I glanced over to see Edward smiling around his fists, which were balled up in front of his mouth.

"Alright, class. Movie day. No talking, no sleeping, and no cellphones," he said before turning on the old TV.

The class settled down to watch as Banner went to his desk and turned his back to us.

A few minutes into the movie, I scribbled out a quick note to Edward.

"What did the note say?"

I carefully and slowly reached it under the table and tapped his leg. He grabbed it and opened it, though really, we were in the back of the class and no one was looking our way.

He scribbled something else and boldly slid it back to me across the table.

"My parents are out of town this weekend. Come over."

I smiled and turned to him, nodding my head softly. He winked and turned back to the movie, though about halfway through I felt his let touching mine. He'd slowly inched towards me so that we could touch. I felt the butterflies I always felt when we were close, and despite the happiness I felt when around him, I also felt a deep sadness that I was still making him keep us private. He was so sweet about it, not caring at all that his girlfriend was a "weirdo" to the other students.

Later that night, with a bag packed and my parents believing I was staying the night with Alice, I pulled up instead at Edward's house. It was set deep in the woods, down a long driveway, not visible from the main road. When I put my car in park and stepped out, the porch lights turned on and the door opened. Edward stood there, looking so handsome in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Hey, baby," he said, reaching for my bag with one hand while he used the other to pull me to him.

"Hey yourself," I answered, smiling into the kiss. He loved to play with my lip ring, tugging it between his lips.

"You look pretty," he said. I'd showered before coming over, washing away the dark makeup and pinning my hair halfway back out of my face. I was in leggings and an oversized off the shoulder shirt, a stark contrast from how I usually dressed for school.

"But then, you always look pretty. Come on in. Pizza is on the way," he said, dropping my bag and walking towards the kitchen to get plates and drinks.

We spent the evening watching movies on the couch, stealing bites of each other's pizza, and cuddling as closely as we could, both so unused to this uninterrupted private time together.

When I yawned a third time as the movie ended, Edward kissed the top of my head before asking if I was ready for bed. I nodded, and stood with him.

My heart was beating fast, my nerves thrown into overdrive. We'd never done more than kissing, heavy groping, and one really messy dry humping session in his car one night. This was new and scary, but I also wanted it, wanted him, so badly.

Once his parents started to question why we were studying every single day, we realized we were being too obvious, so we cut our study sessions way back. Then, his soccer season started, and most of his days were spent on the field at practice or games. For obvious reasons, I had no good excuse for going to those, so other than classes and our secret meetings behind the drink machine, we hadn't had a lot of time together.

Edward had been asking to take me out on a date, but it was too risky in this small town, and I still wasn't ready to face my worries head on.

Edward reappeared from the kitchen after dropping the plates and cups in the sink, reaching for my hand as I followed him up to my room. He carried my bag up for me and offered me first use of the bathroom. I'd already freshened up before coming over, but I desperately wanted to brush the pizza out of my teeth. When I was done, Edward slipped in and I stood in his room awkwardly. I didn't want to get in the bed because I didn't know which side he slept on, so finally I sat on the edge and waited.

Edward came back out a few minutes later and walked over to me. I stood and felt him grab both of my hands, linking his fingers through them and looking into my eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said with a shaky breath.

"We don't have to..."

"I want to," told him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," I nodded. "It's you. It's always been you," I told him.

"I love you. With all of my heart," he said.

"I love you more," I whispered, before he took hold of my lips with his.

We stood kissing for only a few seconds before he eased us down to the bed, scooting us so that I was on my back in the middle and he was on top of me. Our kisses grew deeper, the only sound in the room our heavy breaths.

His mouth moved down to my bare shoulder, lavishing my skin with his tongue.

"Oh," I moaned, feeling him grow hard against me. His hand traveled down and slipped under my shirt, easing up so that it was against my stomach, warm and heavy.

"Can I?" He asked as he began to lift my shirt up.

"Of course," I nodded. He pulled it up and over me, revealing the strapless bra I was wearing underneath.

"Holy fuck," he whispered, his eyes full of delight as he took in my breasts covered only in black lace.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"You are the sexiest creature on the planet, my love," he said reverently before bending down and placing his warm mouth over my hard nipple, sucking me threw the fabric.

"Oh, oh!" I squeaked, because shit that felt good.

Edward ground into me, and I could feel him long and hard against me. I had no idea how bad this was going to hurt, but there was no one else I wanted my first time to be with. He'd confessed to me a few months ago that he hadn't ever been with anyone either. He'd done most everything else, and was certainly more experienced than me, but we'd be each other's first for sex.

Edward reached behind me to unclasp my bra, and once he got it off, I reached to tug his shirt over his head.

He leaned down again to kiss me so that our bare chests were pressed to each other.

"You feel so amazing," he whispered.

"You do, too," I told him, running my hands up and down his bare arms and feeling the strength of his muscles from the years of playing and training for soccer.

His mouth found my bare breast and his tongue twirled around me as his hand met the top of my yoga pants. He only looked at me and saw me nod before he reached in, his fingers finding my wetness. We both groaned when he slipped his finger against me and then inside of me.

"Shit," I whispered.

"You're so soft and perfect," he told me before coming back to my breasts and kissing his away across them both.

He pulled his finger out and tugged at my pants and panties, slipping them down and off so that I was completely bare before him.

"You are so beautiful," he told me again, kissing down my stomach and easing himself between my legs.

Again, his eyes sought permission, and though I was nervous, I wanted nothing more than to feel him kiss me so intimately. I nodded, and he needed no other invitation before he began licking and stroking with his tongue.

"Holy...oh my...fuckkkkkk," I said through gritted teeth.

He continued to lick and caress me until finally my body shook hard, quivering through my orgasm as he continued to lick me softly.

Finally, when it was too much, I grabbed at his hair to stop him, and he slid back up me with a smile.

I grinned at him and watched as he wiped his mouth with his t-shirt. It should have been embarrassing, but he looked like he'd just won the lottery, so I put my insecurities aside and reached for the button of his jeans.

Once he shimmied out of them, I took hold of him, smooth and hard.

"You sure...?"

"Edward, yes. I love you. Make love to me. Please," I begged.

We'd already talked about prophylactics. I was on the pill so we decided to go without.

I braced myself and tensed as he slid himself against me, gathering the moisture and stroking himself with it.

"So beautiful," he said as he gazed down at me while pushing in. I winced, not expecting it to hurt so bad.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Keep going," I told him. I gritted my teeth through the pain and encouraged him to push further.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry," he said nervously.

"It's okay," I told him, adjusting to the feel of him inside. "You can move now."

Carefully he pulled back and pushed in again. The pain was still present but not as sharp.

It didn't take long before Edward was whispering he loved me into my ear and spilling into me.

Carefully he pulled back out.

"Wow," he breathed.

He stood to get a warm rag and some pain reliever for me, knowing I would be sore soon.

After we cleaned up, we slipped back into our pajamas and curled up in each other's arms.

"You're perfect," he whispered in my ear just before I fell into a deep and happy sleep.

On Monday, I found Alice waiting outside for me in the parking lot when I pulled up to school.

"Mind telling me why your mom called on Friday night asking if you'd remembered your medicine?"

"Alice, I-"

"Look, Bella, I don't mind covering for you. You've done it for me before. But you have to at least tell me when and why I am being your alibi."

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just complicated," I said.

"I'm your best friend. I can keep up," she said, the hurt in her voice evident.

"Fine. But you aren't going to believe me," I said, before filling her in. I don't know what made me tell her. Maybe it was the new found confidence in my relationship with Edward after the weekend.

When I was done, she snorted.

"You're right. I don't believe you. See you at lunch!" She called.

When I got to my locker, I stopped, realizing there were a ton of people gathered around it.

"Um, excuse me," I mumbled, trying to get through. It wasn't until I got to the locker that I realized why people were around it. They were reading the note taped to it.

My blood ran cold when I saw it. In Edward's elegant script, a carefully written,

"Bella,

My parents are away this weekend. Would you do me the honor of spending it with me for some much needed alone time?

I love you.

-E"

I read it three times, thinking how lovely it would have been to find on Friday and how tragic it was to see now.

"Well, well, looks like our little freak here has a boyfriend. Or maybe a girlfriend?"

"Go away, Jessica," I said with gritted teeth, tearing the note down and turning to face her.

"I must say, I'm impressed. I assumed there were nothing but cobwebs going on down there. Especially with the whole 'haunted house' vibe you have going on," she said, gesturing up and down to my outfit.

"Really? Kind of like you have a black hole down there," I said, gesturing to her. "Haven't seen Tyler in a few days. Tyler, you in there?" I called towards her crotch.

"Whatever. You're such a loser," she snorted and garnered the laughter of the girls behind her.

"Yeah, maybe, but you've got so little else going on that you feel the need to do shit like this to me. To a loser. Says a lot about you."

"Ugh, you're such a disgusting freak. So who is E? Eric, perhaps? Hope you give it to him good. What, do you two do it after you perform spells. Bite the heads off some bats?"

"Yep. Even play with voodoo dolls. You'll probably feel a kink in your neck layer. Don't let it worry you," I said, turning back to my locker, done with this shit.

"Whoever 'E' is probably doesn't want to fess up anyway. Who'd want to admit to being with you, Dracula?" She laughed.

"I would," I heard from my left and looked up to meet the eyes of Edward.

"Edward," I said, with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heard.

"Hey, baby," he said, bending down to kiss me, letting the entire group around us know what we'd been keeping a secret for months.

"What the fuck?" Jessica screeched.

"Yep. I'm Edward, and this is my girlfriend, Bella. The love of my existence. Any of you fuckers got a problem with it?" He asked. No one said a word and we watched as Jessica stomped off.

"Sorry. I know you weren't ready, but I couldn't listen to her shit anymore and just stand by," he said, as the crowd around us dispersed.

"It's okay," I told him. I was being stupid. We were in love and if the school couldn't handle a jock and a goth being together, then screw them.

In fact, I realized just how stuck up my own ass I'd been. If Rosalie Hale, the head cheerleader, was walking down the hall holding Emmett McCarty's hand, then maybe I wasn't giving my classmates enough credit. He was on the debate team and played in the band, yet he had the hottest girl in school on his arm. And then there was Angela, yearbook editor, preacher's daughter, highest GPA in our class, and notorious nerd. Her boyfriend was Ben Cheney, quarterback of the football team.

"I love you," Edward told me, before swinging his arm around my shoulders and walking with me to our first class.

"I love you, too," I told him, leaning into him and reveling in the fact that, other than Jessica, who was still seething over by her locker, no one else seemed to give damn.


End file.
